justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable content for Just Cause 4
This article lists the downloadable and other extra content for Just Cause 4. Common description Downloadable content (DLC) is any extra content for the game, that is not a part of the normal base game. Some DLC is provided for free as an award for people who pre-ordered the game and some are sold separately. See also the "game editions and DLC" section at the Just Cause 4 article. There are several known editions available for pre-order. The vendor-exclusive packs and items were announced separately on only vendor sites and there are still several months remaining, so it is very likely that there may be more DLC items available later. We can not guarantee that the below list includes every vendor-specific DLC bundle/pack that exists, because obviously there are thousands of stores on the internet. Pre-order versions Default pre-order packs These 3 were the first versions to be revealed at an official Just Cause 4 advertisement site. Some vendors have added additional exclusive items to their versions, but the basic info for "Digital deluxe edition" and "Gold edition" are so far always the same. Most of the pre-order items have later been released as separate DLCs, so search for their names at stores. Day One Edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonuses (depending on the vendor): **Neon Racer Pack. **Deathstalker Scorpion Pack. Digital Deluxe Edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus (See Day One Edition above) *24 hour early access. *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit ("Sky Striker"). *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. Gold Edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. *24 hour early access. *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit ("Sky Striker"). *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. *Expansion Pass. See the expansion pass section below for more info about it. *Golden Gear Pack. Vendor-specific DLC bundles Some stores are selling special versions of the game that include additional downloadable, or extra items. Gold Edition from Microsoft (Xbox only, link): *Full game. *Expansion pass. *24 hour early access. *Golden Gear Pack. **Golden Wingsuit skin. **Golden Shotgun, with ricocheting tracer ammunition in its Secondary Fire. **Golden Parachute skin. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack. **Deathstalker Scorpion Muscle Car - "This iconic car comes with enhanced road performance and resilience thanks to Rico's special tuning." **Deathstalker Scorpion Assault Buggy - "Reinforced by Rico himself, this rugged vehicle boasts the perfect setup for off-road stunts and even has a mounted machine gun." **Deathstalker Scorpion Explosive Rifle - "Rico remains a force to be reckoned with when armed with this custom rifle featuring secondary tracer fire and shells that explode upon impact." **Deathstalker Scorpion Wingsuit - "Strike down from above with this signature design." **Deathstalker Scorpion Parachute - "Own the skies of Solís with this iconic scorpion design." Gold Edition from Amazon, or BestBuy (PS4 and Xbox only and does not ship internationally at this time link 1, link 2): *Full game. *Expansion pass. *Golden Gear Pack. *24 hour early access. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Digital Mini-map (see in the gallery below). Despite this map being digital, it's mentioned to only be available when buying a disk version of their gold edition. *Neon Racer Pack. **Neon purple wingsuit. **Neon purple parachute. **Neon Racer Supercar. The car is said to have a "boost valve on tap". Any edition from BestBuy (PS4 and Xbox only): Any edition bought from BestBuy will include the "Renegade Pack" that contains: *Drone-launching Renegade rifle. *Mini map. Possibly the same map as is included in the Amazon gold edition. *Renegade skins for parachute and wingsuit. These are in a combination of white and black. Digital deluxe edition from Steam (PC only): *Full game. *24 hour early access. *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack (see listed above). *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. *Exclusive wallpaper (game artwork). Gold Edition from Steam (PC only): *Full game. *24 hour early access. *Digital deluxe edition content: **Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. **Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack (see listed above). *Golden Gear Pack (see listed above). *Expansion pass. *Exclusive wallpaper (game artwork). Day one edition from GameStop or EB Games (console only): *The usual day one edition content (listed above). *Steel case for the game box. Additional post-launch DLC Golden Shotgun and Renegade Rifle, both having counterparts in the game that function the same, are purchasable for $4.99 and $2.99 respectively (as of early 2019). Prices are likely to change over time. Golden Shotgun: Gold-colored version of the PBX Auto-Slug 4. High damage and good range for a shotgun in primary fire. Secondary fire is much less accurate, but rounds ricochet off of surfaces, doing damage to the surface(s) they hit as well as any NPCs struck. Renegade Rifle: Visually modified, white-and-gray version of the SW7-PBA Assault Rifle. Primary fire is a three-round burst, medium-range battle rifle. Secondary fire is the ability to spawn up to five drones, one at a time. Drones each have a mini machine gun, are quite agile, and follow Rico up to a certain distance. Drones can be spawned to attack certain objects, such as but not limited to Chaos Objects, occupied enemy vehicles and enemy infantry. Drones are "told" where to go by being released while Rico is aiming at the above types of objects. The Dragon: Rocket launcher that can also launch mines. This was the winning design in a fan contest to design a DLC weapon. Neon Racer Pack: This was at first one of the pre-order items. The pack contains a purple wingsuit, parachute and sports car. The car has a "boost valve" (probably the same as the "nitros" on many of the default vehicles). JC3 model of Rico: This is a free DLC that was made available in April 2019. It can be enabled and disabled in the same in-game customization menu that also activates different types of wingsuits and parachutes (if any are available). Deathstalker Scorpion Rifle: This is a very powerful rifle that seems to have been added to the "Deathstalker Scorpion Pack" at some point. Black Market (JC4): This is an in-game DLC advertisement that has been announced to release a new special vehicles pack each month for a year. *"Toy Vehicles" pack includes a tank, a jet and a boat. **See also Toy Offroader, a car that was added to the game by an unannounced patch. *"Soaring Speed vehicle vack" - Includes the Prisa Avispa C flying car and two versions of the Coyle Rattler hot rod. *"Sea Dogs vehicle pack" - Includes the Hellbender weaponized hovercraft and the SS Borracho wooden ship / amphibious truck. *"Adversary Assault vehicle pack" - Includes an Agency X700 Flycatcher VTOL fighter and a Black Hand weaponized sports car Prospero Shade. *"Sea Dogs vehicle pack" - Includes the SS Borracho amphibious truck that's shaped like an old wooden ship, armed with 7 cannons and Hellbender, a large weaponized Agency hovercraft. *"Shark and Bark vehicle pack" - Includes the Thresher, a shark-shaped amphibious weaponized car and '84 Sheepdog, a furry dog-like car with a tail, tongue and ears. Both vehicles are easter eggs to movies. *Brawler Mech - Weaponized vehicle unlike anything else. Similar to the JC3 mechs. Legacy Pack: This is a free DLC that downloads automatically in a patch. *Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom (JC4) (new version of the Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom from JC2, based on the Ritmo Rickshaw). *Cluster Bomb Launcher (based on the Cluster Bomb Launcher from JC2). *Chevalier Ice Breaker (JC4) (based on the Chevalier Ice Breaker from JC2). *Rubber Ducky (based on the Rubber Ducky from JC3). Many different wingsuit and parachute skins: In total, there must be about 30 of them, but we haven't bothered to count. *Most of the different DLCs add wingsuit and parachute skins. *Certain tasks in the game, like completing all locations, can unlock these. *On December 16th, 2019, everybody was given a free holiday-themed set. These are blue with some white markings. DLC roadmap and several DLCs announced This was announced here on 2019.03.07. See also Just Cause 4 Patch history. "We've also added a little gift for all you double denim fans out there. Included in the patch update is a free Legacy Item – The Just Cause 3 Rico outfit! This is just one of the free Legacy Items we have planned. We hope to share more about Legacy Items soon. You can access the JC3 Rico skin from the updated customisation menu. "We know that a lot of fans have asked about DLC and future content for Just Cause 4. We have put together a roadmap that shows some of the upcoming updates to the game. We will of course be sharing news on DLC3 and other content down the line closer to their launch. Please note that some of these timings may change but we will keep you up-to-date via this blog." "As you can see, we’ve split this timeline between free and premium content. As well as the expected DLC packs we’re also going to be releasing more legacy item updates for free, and continuing to patch updates into the game." "We are also pleased to reveal that we’ll be launching a free monthly challenge program starting with the launch of DLC2. These Monthly Challenges will test even the most skilled JC players. Completing each challenge will earn you cosmetic rewards for your wingsuit & parachute – we will be talking more about Monthly Challenges closer to launch." Expansion Pass Just Cause 4 currently has a total of 3 larger expansion packs. Initially the packs were called "Daredevils" (in some places Dare Devils), "Demons" and "Danger". A very brief trailer for the expansion packs was released on October 31, 2018, in which the packs were renamed to "Dare Devils", "Los Demonios" and "Agency Strikes Back". The "Dare Devils" was later renamed again to "Dare Devils of Destruction". "Agency Strikes Back" was then renamed again to "Danger Rising". Examples of news articles about the DLC packs: 1 and 2. Dare Devils of Destruction Main articles: Dare Devils of Destruction and Category:Dare Devils of Destruction. There are 3 underground gangs who used to make money by smuggling forbidden items during the Espinosa regime. This was a lucrative business for them, so they're not happy with Rico and his Army of Chaos. Rico now tries to win their respect by taking on their destructive motoring events. The events unlock a number of different weaponized sports cars. Los Demonios Main article: Los Demonios and Category:Los Demonios. In this expansion an ancient demonic threat is released from Isla De Los Annilos and Rico has to fight off swarms of giant insects (Demons) and defeat infestations of huge plant-based enemies. The story also expands the lore of the Qacha people and provides new weapons: Demon Crossbow and Demon Egg and Tendrilizer. Danger Rising Main article: Danger Rising and Category:Danger Rising. This pack was initially known as "Danger" and as "Agency Strikes Back". This will be the third expansion pack for Just Cause 4. The Agency returns, bringing with them advanced technology, secret weapons and specially trained operatives. Agent Miller is sent to Solís, commanding a big task force of several large submarines from the USS Statesman. He is tasked with hunting down and eliminating the former agents Rico Rodriguez and Tom Sheldon. The DLC ends with a relatively big reveal. The DLC is released on August 29 (or September 5, depending on the game version / expansion pass ownership). Final game editions The final editions of the game, named "Reloaded edition", "Gold edition" and "Complete edition" were announced on 2019.11.07. Some pre-order items were added to the previously existing gold edition and the other two are completely new bundles. See the pictured table for a listing of what each bundle contains. Leaks and rumors of future DLC items This section features leaked information that is very likely subject to change. Supply drop image with future items A leaked supply drop image from march, or april of 2019 showed a number of future DLC items. Most of the listed items have already been released since the leak occurred: *The Dragon rocket launcher. *Two weaponized muscle cars. Possibly the Excorpión. *"Hot rod" named Coyle Rattler (part of the "Soaring Speed Vehicle Pack"). *Flying car that folds its wings backwards when on ground called Prisa Avispa C (part of the "Soaring Speed Vehicle Pack"). *The three vehicles that were released with the "Toy Vehicles Pack" in the Black Market (JC4). *Hellbender. It's a large Agency hovercraft from the "Sea Dogs vehicle pack". *SS Borracho. Wooden ship with cannons. This is a part of the "Sea Dogs vehicle pack". *Chevalier Ice Breaker. This is a part of the "Legacy Pack" free DLC. *Rubber Ducky. This is a part of the "Legacy Pack" free DLC. *Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom. This is a part of the "Legacy Pack" free DLC. *VTOL jet fighter. This was later confirmed as the X700 Flycatcher in the "Adversary Assault Vehicle Pack". *Some sports car. This was later confirmed as the Prospero Shade in the "Adversary Assault Vehicle Pack". The only still unknown item is the armored train, resembling the Black Hand trains with smaller turrets. The AR scan shows the same symbol on Army of Chaos turret train cars. Other leaks and rumors *Someone found a "Cluster Bomb Launcher" file in the JC4 file directory. This became a part of the "Legacy Pack" free DLC. See Cluster Bomb Launcher. *A hovercraft could also be found in the game files prior to DLC launch. This one was also confirmed by the above leaked picture and turned out to be the Hellbender. *The list of game controls lists controls for a "Brawler Mech". The Brawler Mech was released a few weeks after the controls appeared. *A short promotional video on october 4 teased the SS Borracho wooden ship, the '84 Sheepdog hairy dog-car and something that resembles the gravity-weapon arm of a JC3 mech. The first two have been released as the "Shark and Bark vehicle pack" and the mech was released later as a separate DLC. Gallery JC4 three expansion packs poster.png|Initial poster for the expansion pass. JC4 expansion pass poster (later version).jpg|Later version of the expansion pass poster. JC4 Gold edition info at Amazon.jpg|Gold edition information, if you order from Amazon, or BestBuy. JC4 Renegade pack JB edition intel.jpg|Renegade Pack JB edition. Deathstalker Scorpion Pack cars.png|Deathstalker Scorpion Pack. It seems that the muscle car seen in many of the trailers is the Deathstalker Scorpion muscle car. This pack also contains other items. See the full list above. JC4 some of the digital deluxe intel.png|Digital Deluxe content. JC4 digital minimap.png|Pre-ordering from Amazon, or BestBuy includes a digital map. JC4 preorder bonus map.png|Preorder bonus map. See also: Maps. JC4 preorder steel box.png|Preorder steel box. JC4 renegade pack drone (right front corner).png|Support drone from the Renegade Pack. JC4 toy vehicles pack.png|"Toy Vehicles" pack from the Black Market (JC4). Holiday parachute.jpg|Holiday themed parachute. Added as some free DLC on December 16th, 2019. Holiday wingsuit.jpg|Holiday themed wingsuit. Added as some free DLC on December 16th, 2019. Videos Category:Content Category:DLC for JC4